<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From the Library of the Trappist Accords: Unlawful Deployment of a Rapid-Adapting Biological Weapon by the Earth Defense Force by nihilBliss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095732">From the Library of the Trappist Accords: Unlawful Deployment of a Rapid-Adapting Biological Weapon by the Earth Defense Force</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss/pseuds/nihilBliss'>nihilBliss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Ending, Biological Warfare, Biological Weapons, Body Horror, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Character Death, Cordyceps Fungus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Disfigurement, Erotic Horror, Eye Trauma, F/M, Genital Disfigurement, Genocide, Humiliation, Mind Control, Parasitic Fungus, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Sexually Transmitted Fungus, War Crimes, fungus, spores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss/pseuds/nihilBliss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This medium is FOR OFFICIAL USE ONLY<br/>The below documents shall stand as evidence that rogue elements within the Earth Defence Force did knowingly and willfully deploy a Rapid-Adapting Biological Weapon (RAB), which resulted in the mass extinction of the Trollish people and the collapse of its empire, in violation of the Trappist Accords. Said documents have been composited from communications logs, video recordings, and planet-wide scans, and they have been certified as accurate by Trappist Unified Intelligence leadership. The original information was acquired by Trappist Unified Force equipment during routine surveillance of the homeworld of Her Imperious Condescendence's Bitchin' Empire (HICBE), Alternia. It remains classified at a higher protocol and shall not be included in this medium.</p><p>Archivist's note:<br/>The exhibits are not commentary but reconstructed events, as I felt that reconstruction best illustrated the similarities between the RAB unleashed on the HICBE and other known biological weapons without revealing classified information.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drone Season 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. COVERSHEET</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/gifts">TTMIYH</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>This medium is FOR OFFICIAL USE ONLY</h1><p>
  <span>The below documents shall stand as evidence that rogue elements within the Earth Defence Force did knowingly and willfully deploy a Rapid-Adapting Biological Weapon (RAB), which resulted in the mass extinction of the Trollish people and the collapse of its empire, in violation of the Trappist Accords. Said documents have been composited from communications logs, video recordings, and planet-wide scans, and they have been certified as accurate by Trappist Unified Intelligence leadership. The original information was acquired by Trappist Unified Force equipment during routine surveillance of the homeworld of Her Imperious Condescendence's Bitchin' Empire (HICBE), Alternia. It remains classified at a higher protocol and shall not be included in this medium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much of the information surrounding the arrival of the weapon on planet remains classified at a higher protocol. However, systems confirm that the device containing the alleged RAB landed in a sparsely populated coastal region, in a shallow bay. An indigenous aquatic lifeform, colloquially called a "goatfish," ejected the device from the water. We had minimal surveillance over the area, as it was presumed abandoned or avoided by the Trollish population. As such, we were unable to positively identify the so-called "patient zero." But within fifteen local days, the RAB did infect a Troll and began to propagate through other individuals.</span>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Archivist's note:</strong><br/>The exhibits are not commentary but reconstructed events, as I felt that reconstruction best illustrated the similarities between the RAB unleashed on the HICBE and other known biological weapons without revealing classified information.</p><hr/><p><strong>Archive Supervisor's Note, ten-year document review:</strong><br/>The content violates several neutrality and opinion clauses in the reconstruction subsection of the charter of the Library of the Trappist Accords. Per protocol, the archivist responsible will face a review board and may be subject to punitive measures. However, due to the age of this incident and the classified nature of the source documents, we are not at this time able to produce a more appropriate account of the historically significant incidents below.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Exhibit A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="pesterlog">-- ArachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling GrimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 04:13 --</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: It’s h8ppening again.</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: I can hear him honking on my roof.</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: He’s out of his r8tten thinkpan on sopor, and 8 have no idea what the fuck he thinks he’s doing.</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: I’m gonna kill h8m this time, I swear t8 gog.</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: Kanaya?</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: C’m8n, K8naya, aren’t you supposed to 8e my moirail?</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: Isn’t it your jo8 to stop me?</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: ........</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: F8ssyfangs?</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: ........</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: ........</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: Helloooooooo?</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: Kanayaaaaaaaa</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: aaaaaaaa</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: aaaaaaaa</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: aaaaaaaa</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: aaaaaaaa</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: aaaaaaaa</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: aaaaaaaa</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: aaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: ……..</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: Fuck 8t.</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: I'm gonna kill this f8cking clown, and YOU can feel 8ad a8out it.</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: L8er.</p><p class="pesterlog"> -- ArachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling GrimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 04:53 --</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vriska Serket climbed from her computer chair and picked up a magic 8-ball from her floor. It had a nice heft, but she wasn't sure whether it would bounce off of Gamzee Makara's thick skull or shatter and leave bits of plastic in his face. Either way, it would be an improvement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shoved her way through the door of her little hive, fighting the persistent winds that scoured the rim of the canyon where it stood. It was hard to get here, where she'd decided to build after Li8er8ion Day, but that was kind of the point. How Gamzee had done it without setting off the attack bots she'd borrowed from Equius was beyond her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her arm joints complained as she climbed the ladder, her coat whipping in the wind like a sail. Climbing to her feet atop the roof, she felt every bit the gamblignant defending her vessel, unflappable. Then, she saw Gamzee, and she became very flapped indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He faced away, but his pants lay around his ankles. His arm worked furiously. Purple dripped from between his legs, and he honked aloud every few seconds.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Vriska shrieked with rage and pitched the 8-ball as hard as she could. It collided with his skull with a heavy thunk, deflecting into the air with a trail of mysterious blue liquid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sick freak!" Vriska screamed. "What fucking pan damage do you have that you would masturbate on my fucking roof!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gamzee's arm went still, but it did not leave his bulge. He turned slowly, as if barely conscious of Vriska ranting a few feet away. He had a characteristically vacant expression, but something was off. Most of his makeup had been smeared away, highlighting the web of cracks in his dry, neglected gray skin. His long, purple bulge stretched straight out ahead of him, as if reaching out to the horizon. It didn't wiggle — it didn't move at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile flickered across Gamzee's face. His arm flexed, sharp. Flesh tore. Purple streamed from his crotch. His bulge came free of his body. And with all of his highblood strength, he hurled it like an axe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vriska watched the severed bulge spin end over end as if in slow motion. In her shock, she could not move to avoid it. With the wet thud of a waterlogged pillow, it hit her square in the face, leaving a mess of purple. She staggered back a step, then two, blinking the slime out of her eye. The bulge rolled off the roof and bounced on the ground before falling to the canyon floor below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shock blunted everything but anger, and Vriska did not make a sound as she focused. She couldn't control Gamzee, but she could freeze him in place, and that would do. He didn't so much as try to move as she stomped across the roof, wiping her eye clean on her sleeve. With no hesitation, she grabbed Gamzee's horn with her metal arm and snapped it off. Something in his expression changed, but he could do nothing. Vriska flipped the horn in her hand and plunged it into his eye, splitting it like an egg. Blood and translucent yellow fluid mixed as they ran down Gamzee's face. Vriska shoved the horn deeper, feeling it splinter as it pierced his thin skull and passed into the soft matter of his thinkpan. His body twitched, uncanny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vriska grabbed him by the shirt and heaved him toward the edge of the roof. He rolled once, twice, then disappeared. One great honk sounded from the abyss, then faded, swallowed by the roaring wind. Vriska strode to the edge and stared down. On the canyon floor lay Gamzee's broken body, small and still. She watched it for a moment, wondering if he would move again. At that moment, wind whipping her long coat out, fingers dripping the blood of one who disrespected her, her life was her own.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Exhibit B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Terezi Pyrope dug her claws into the fluff of a particularly impertinent yellow scalemate, worrying as she flicked her tongue at her computer screen. Even when Vriska had something going on, she usually had something to say when Terezi dug at her on Trollian. But it had been a full wipe since she'd responded to any message. Hell, the last thing they'd actually talked about was putting a deserved and violent end to Gamzee after he'd taken up a public masturbation habit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flicked through her Trollian windows, re-confirming her facts before she acted: nobody had heard from Vriska in days. While many of their friends were happy to say good riddance or leave Vriska to her business — none of whom Terezi could slight for it — she couldn't let it be. Like a cut on the roof of her mouth, she just couldn’t ignore it. And in the background, the last of her preparations came together. She'd have to finagle some serious tokens of gratitude for Equius and Sollux both after this, all things considered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Equius' experimental hoverpack beeped behind her, signaling that Sollux's code was working and it was broadcasting shutdown overrides for Equius' stolen 'bots. It was a simple, coarsely built thing, a metal backpack with winglike fan-jets stretching to either side, not nearly as graceful or imposing as a dragon, but it's hard to be choosy when it's time for a rescue mission. She crossed her fingers, strapped it onto her back, and stepped out onto the balcony of her treehive. The sun's last deadly rays filtered through the foliage, too weak now to do any harm. With a deep breath and hope in her pump biscuit, Terezi flipped the switch and took to the skies.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>In theory, the trip should have taken around four hours. But with the relative gentleness of the airjet-based propulsion system — why she would ever let Equius try experimental tech on a life-saving mission, she had plenty of time to wonder — the heavy winds of the badlands forced Terezi close to the ground, fighting to stay upright and avoid an unwelcome meeting with the hoodoos. By the time she was close enough to see Vriska's hive, the sky had begun to grow lighter. She swore; she would have to shelter at Vriska's hive for the day, whatever she found there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terezi walked the last hundred yards to Vriska's hive, fighting the wind as it grabbed the broad pack. Teeth gritted, she pressed on through the buffeting winds, slowly and methodically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the door, she shucked the hoverpack off her shoulders, resting it against the wall of Vriska's hive. Terezi had never seen the little place before, and she was concerned by how much it looked like it belonged in a lowblood mobile hive unit subgrub, not at all grandiose and Vriska-like. Maybe she should have started worrying when Vriska fled to the badlands to build a new hive after killing her lusus a few sweeps ago. Hindsight gnawed at her. She knocked at the door of the hive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"VR1SK4!" she shouted. "1T'S T3R3Z1! OP3N YOUR FUCK1NG DOOR, 4SSHOL3!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terezi pressed her ear to the door hoping for any sign of life. She heard something quiet, barely there, almost pitiful. Whimpering? Oh fuck, that was whimpering. She unsheathed a blade from her cane and slashed down the bolt-side of the door. The wind pulled it open all its own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wall of cerulean hit Terezi right in the nose, overwhelming her senses. Her thinkpan fritzed, trying to process the information her nose and tongue sent it. She coughed, pulling away from the doorway for a fresh breath. That smell clung to the back of her nose like she'd huffed spray paint, thick and lingering. Eugh. It wasn't blood, at least, but jegus, it smelled like half a sweep's worth of unwashed buckets, putting her right between horny and disgusted. Fuck, there was so much, she could taste it floating on the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling her shirt over her nose, Terezi peered inside the hive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H3Y VR1SK4?," she called, senses muted by her shirt. "YOU 1N H3R3?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vriska's computer screen cast a faint light through the small, one-room hive. Though the reek of cerulean sex blinded her nose, Terezi could hear something moving. Seated at the computer chair, someone was bent over, shuddering and, as Terezi feared she'd heard, whimpering. The figure's arm worked like a jackhammer at their... oh what the fuck?!.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"VR1SK4...?" Terezi asked, tentative.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vriska groaned and shivered as she came, a few spurts of blue dripping down the slurry-logged fabric of her chair. Something fine and just as blue puffed into the air, dust suspended in the light of the computer screen. Vriska rasped a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rez..." she groaned. "Dry... so dry..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terezi rushed into the room, cane tapping the floor. She pulled a hydration bladder from a pile on the counter and filled it with water. Her thinkpan raced. What the hell was going on? How long had Vriska been there? Thoughts came fast — she breathed deeply, focused on the first thing: hydrate Vriska.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H3R3, DR1NK," she said, pressing the sac to Vriska's lips and dribbling water into her mouth. Vriska moved as if to take it, but the metal joint at her shoulder had no arm to respond. The socket sat empty. Her other hand, though, kept moving, stroking her length as it emerged from her hips. Terezi felt a warmth between her legs... Now, of all times? When something was wrong, her lust had to make trouble? But as Vriska drank, instinct prodded at Terezi's loins, and a life of "pail or die" conditioning fought her pity. She pulled the shirt down from her face to get a good sniff, just to get a sense of what Vriska's bulge was...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WH4T TH3 FUCK 1S TH4T!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrieked, dropping the water and backpedaling across the room. Vriska rose, thread-thin filaments of semi-dried genetic material stretching between her bony ass and the soggy seat beneath her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My 8ulge..." she whined. "It won't… it hurts so 8ad…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"VR1SK4!" Terezi shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vriska staggered toward her, knees locked, gait clumsy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please..." she said, pathetic and needy. "Help me... my 8ulge..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terezi's back found the far wall of the hive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"TH4T 1S NOT YOUR FUCK1NG BULG3!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Exhibit C</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One by one, the contacts on Karkat Vantas's chat client went from active to idle. Vriska, he didn't talk to all that much, and after the breakup, ditto with Terezi. But Sollux? That was worrisome. And it didn't take a genius to guess that whatever was happening at Vriska's hermitage in the badlands had to do with... whatever was happening in the ruins of Outglut. If Karkat was going to have to live out a movie, this was not his preferred genre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just about shit his pants when he heard the loud knock on his front door. Couldn't be a drone patrol — Sollux's sensor array would always go off before they came by. So who?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat, nerves on overdrive, tiptoed across his room with a ready sickle. He gnawed at his lower lip, reopening the hole he kept chewing in it. Might as well put a fucking earring in it at this rate, since he clearly wasn't going to be able to let it heal. Distracted by self-loathing, he made it to the door and peered out the hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody. Only still night and emptiness here, far from the population centers. But his gut told him something wasn't right. He punched a button, door sliding open, and he peered out.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"K4RKR4B!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terezi grabbed him by the hair and grinned her angular grin at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FUCK!" he swore, falling to his ass and flailing his sickle in the air. Terezi fell with him, landing on the floor at his side with her arms behind her head and one leg over the other. Karkat's first though: Fuck, she's cool. Second thought: Fuck, she's bleeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was. Karkat's sickle had caught her on the arm — not enough to do real damage, but enough to remove some skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OH JEGUS FUCK TEREZI YOU DUMB STUPID ASSHOLE WHY DID YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terezi sniffed the air, then ran her tongue up her wound, slowly, lingering. She savored the blood on her tongue. Karkat stared, excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"K1LL3D M3 MY SH4M3 GLOB3S," she said, an unusual dryness to her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WELL FUCK YOU ALL THE SAME NOOKBREATH," Karkat swore, swallowing a mouthful of saliva. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ANYWAY? NOBODY HAS HEARD FROM YOU SINCE YOU WENT OFF AFTER SPIDERBITCH."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terezi shrugged. But she was off. No glasses, for one; just flat red eyes surrounded by burns. Her clothes were torn and, from the fit of the pants, not all hers. Karkat wanted to say something, but his thinkpan was keenly aware that this was just about as close as they'd ever been, even when they had that one catastrophic date as juveniles. His crotch felt hot already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"B3L13V3 1T OR NOT, 1 H4V3 M4NY PR1OR1T13S WH1CH COM3 B3FOR3 R34SURR1NG YOU, SHOUTY MCNUBS," she said, rolling onto her side. "SUCH 4S 3XTR4CT1NG COMP3NS4T1ON FOR YOUR 1NJUR1NG M3 3XTR4JUD1C1OUSLY. 4ND B3L13V3 M3, K4RK4T, 1 4M GONN4 M4K3 YOU P4Y."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terezi grinned, waiting for Karkat to start choking on disorganized syllables before she moved. And when she moved, she was fast and fluid, predatory. She straddled his hips and pinned his wrists to the floor, tasting the air above his face to see how red he was turning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"TEREZI, WHAT THE ACTUAL ETERNAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terezi licked up the side of Karkat's face, then across his lips, catching the drop of candy red that beaded under his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"P1CK1NG UP WH3R3 W3 L3FT OFF," she said. "OR DO YOU W4NT TO GO F33L B4D 4BOUT YOURS3LF 4ND CRY 1NST34D OF T4K1NG M3 UP ON TH1S G3N3ROUS MULL1G4N?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat tried to wriggle himself free but only succeeded in building more friction between his crotch and Terezi's. Fuck, he was already slipping out of his sheath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU ARE FUCKING UNBEARABLE, YOU KNOW THAT?" he swore. "YOU DISAPPEAR ON SOME WEIRD RESCUE MISSION CHECKUP THING ON YOUR MATESPRIT MOIRAIL WHATEVER, THEN YOU GO SILENT ON EVERYONE FOR TWO WIPES. MEANWHILE, WHILE AN ENTIRE FUCKING CITY HAS GONE OFF THE NET AND SOME KIND OF RIOT OR UPRISING OR WHO THE FUCK KNOWS WHAT IS GOING ON, YOU SHOW UP HERE, AT THE HOME OF THE EX-MATESPRIT YOU PITIED THREE SWEEPS AGO AND TRY TO PAIL LIKE I DIDN'T SAY SOME FUCKED UP CONDESCENDING SHIT AND THROW A TANTRUM CAUSING YOU TO LEAVE MY LOSER ASS AND GET ON WITH YOUR LIFE?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terezi groaned, then lost her patience, forcing her tongue into Karkat's mouth and trapping him under a sloppy kiss. He struggled at first, but not for long, melting into the kiss. Submitting. She kept him there, making it clear who was in charge. When she pulled away, a long filament of spit connected their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"4LR1GHT, FUCK TH3 P4ST," she said bluntly. Her pants strained to contain her emerging bulge, now stiff as steel. "1 W4NT TO P41L B3C4US3 1 W1LL G3T 4 K1CK OUT OF T4K1NG YOUR V1RG1N1TY. TH4T 1S 4LL. 4ND YOU 4R3 CL34RLY G3TT1NG OFF ON TH1S."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHO SAYS I DIDN'T PAIL SOMEONE ELSE IN THE LAST THREE SWEEPS?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat tried to say the words without showing how breathless and needy she'd left him. He failed miserably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"1 C4N T4ST3 YOUR L13S," she said. "TH3Y'R3 D1SGUST1NG."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed him again. Karkat wanted to argue or demand respect or... anything, really. But she made it too easy to let her take control. It felt so good. Thinking got harder as his bulge undulated in his tight pants and his nook drooled. She painted his throat with the taste of her mouth, and he couldn't get rid of it. And would he ever get this chance again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FINE," he said. "BUT NOT HERE."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terezi grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"TH4T'S 3X4CTLY WH4T 1 HOP3D YOU WOULD S4Y," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood and threw her shirt aside, then picked him up in a bridal carry. As he started to argue, she kissed him again, sloppy and intense, stealing his will to speak. The warmth and need that coursed through him softened everything. Well, if he was going to trust anyone like this, she was in the top three, even now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her arm nudged his face a little closer to her big, soft rumble sphere — he'd gandered but never touched on their one face-to-face date. If this was really happening, he might as well have some fun. He brushed his lips against it, tentative. Terezi sucked air in through her nose and held him closer, so he took the hint and kissed more enthusiastically. As she walked, he found her nipple and latched on, licking its sweet saltiness. That amazing Terezi taste coated his mouth and clung, overwhelming. Was something coming out? No, impossible. Maybe a lover really did taste this good when you were compatible. A nagging voice said he didn't deserve this, that this didn't make sense, but the scene was just like his rom-coms, and if he could ever ignore that little voice, it was now.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The RAB that looked like Terezi bumped one last door open with her jiggly ass and walked out onto the roof of Karkat's hive. The wind here was weaker than at Vriska's hive, but they were so much closer to civilization. It was the perfect place. Besides, from what it could read of its host's memories, humiliating Karkat would be enjoyable and consistent with their past interactions. He'd drank plenty of spores from her breast, but even with its limited exposures, instinct told it not to take chances with a troll's capacity for violence. It tore Karkat's pants off and threw them into the wind, apathetic. He tried to complain, but his lust and its implanted spores made it hard to argue. Bending him over the edge of his roof, the RAB stared downwind at the not-too-distant suburbs. Here would be a perfect place to spread.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Something in the back of Karkat's mind began screaming. This was horrible and wrong. He was exposed, and they were outdoors. Anyone could see that horrible, mutant red of his grubscars from here. His entire life had been dedicated to hiding that color. But all he could manage was an "uhh." As Terezi's fingertips spread his nook, even that faded into moans. It was all too easy to let the pleasure take over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft, blunt, rigid thing pressed against his nook. It had to be her bulge. Weren't bulges usually more... wiggly? This felt stiff, like it was pointing at his head and was going to keep doing so as it penetrated him. But it wasn't like he had first-hand experience with these things. Trolls had some unique bulges, and maybe this was just a Terezi thing. Hell, maybe she was going to fuck him like this as a kind of prank or something. He didn't really know. Again, the moistness of her bulge and his nook made it easy to stop caring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"PLEASE," he said, reaching down to wind his bulge between his fingers, not quite able to look back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terezi said nothing. Instead, she leaned over and thrust herself into him hard, deep. He cried out, in shock and pain as her bulge shoved past parts of him that had never been touched before. But as she withdrew, the pain mellowed. She thrust again, and it hurt, but much less, mellowing more as she pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FUCK... ROUGH," he managed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat dug his free hand into the edge of the roof, straining and fidgeting to cope with the strange sensations. With every thrust, the sting dulled, and wet, hot pleasure spread through his core. He squeezed his bulge and rocked back against her thrusts, shaky and clumsy. Terezi grinned and gripped a fistful of his hair. He yelped once in surprise, then again in pleasure — she used it as a handle to thrust harder into his nook. Fuck, it was hard to think like this. But with everything going on, was there any real reason to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sensation inside of Karkat's nook changed. Where Terezi's bulge had been firm but yielding, it was now almost... well, his nook felt tickled, like the terminal third of her teal length had sprouted soft, featherlike bristles. That screaming in his head got louder, now a simple "DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!" But what danger was there? Only pleasure. Only nice feelings. He ignored it, pushed it down into a fuzzy sea of pleasure that filled his nook and lapped at the edges of his consciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat felt like he was swimming in TV static. The internet was right; sex and masturbation were so different. Wow. Drool fell to the ground three floors below, and he panted as he felt himself getting close to climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"TEZI..." he slurred. Words were hard. This was nice. Why worry about words? He pumped back in time with Terezi's hard thrusts. Content, groaning, all this pleasure. So good. So nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terezi went rigid behind him, hip to hip, her bulge hilted in his nook. Was she done? But he was so close! So close! He rocked his hips, fucking himself on her with all the effort he could muster. Oh, it felt so good. Pleasure simmered, and his breath grew ragged. Bright darkness clouded the edges of his vision. He jerked his bulge with his free hand. So close. So close!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat felt Terezi's bulge pulse, then pump. His body stretched, so full. Fuck, he was coming. He screamed as it all came to a head, a discordant climax that echoed through his body and into the night. His bulge squirted thick, wet candy-red onto the roof, and his nook spasmed along the hard bulge inside him, forcing Terezi's issue past his seed flaps. Numbing fire ripped through his body, too much for him to bear. The darkness closed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good sex, he thought. Sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he let the darkness take him, he watched teal dust blowing past his head, carried on the breeze. It was beautiful against the night sky, just like Terezi. And then, there was only darkness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>